criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Pichushkin
|birth place = |job= |pathology = Serial Killer Necrophiliac Some sources report that Pichushkin "skullfucked" his victims, which seems to imply that he was into necrophilia. |signature = |mo = Varied |type= |victims = 48-60 killed 3 attempted |time = July 27, 1992 - June 14, 2006 |charges= |sentence= |capture = June 16, 2006 |status = Incarcerated }} Alexander Yuryevich Pichushkin, a.k.a. The Chessboard Killer, is a prolific Russian serial killer who murdered 48 people. His goal was to kill at least 64 people (the same number of squares on a chessboard) so that he could surpass his idol, Andrei Chikatilo. Background Pichushkin was born on April 9, 1974. He was initially a sociable child, but that all changed when he suffered a head injury, causing a shift in his behavior. He became hostile and impulsive, and he was frequently bullied at school. Eventually, his mother decided to transfer him to a special needs school; however, upon reaching early adolescence, Pichushkin's grandfather removed him from said school. This was because his grandfather regarded Pichushkin to be intelligent, and the school was focused more on overcoming disability rather than promoting achievement. Pichushkin moved in with his grandfather and was taught how to play chess. He would go on to play the game against elderly men in Bitsa Park. Killings, Capture, and Incarceration TBA Modus Operandi TBA Profile TBA Known Victims All of the following were killed in Moscow, Russia. ** July 27, 1992: Mikhail Odichuk ** 2001: *** May 17: Yevgeny Pronin *** May-June: Vyacheslav Klimov *** June 22: Yuri *** June 26: Nicholas Tikhomirov *** June 29: Nicholas Filippov *** July 2: Oleg Lvov *** July 13: G.D. Safonov *** July 14: Sergei Pavlov *** July 20: V.P. Elistratov *** July 21: Viktor Volkov, 54 *** July 26: Andrei Konovaltsev ** 2002: *** January 18: Vyacheslav *** January 29: Andrew Veselovsky *** February 13: Yuri Chumakov *** February 23: Maria Viricheva, 19 *** March 7: Boris Nesterov *** March 8: Alexey Fedorov *** March 10: Mikhail Lobov, 14 *** August 24: G.M. Chervyakov *** August 30: Egor Kudryavtsev *** September 13: N.I. Ilyinsky *** September 25: V.M. Minayev *** September 30: S.V. Fedorov *** November 2: A. Pushkov *** November 12: V.N. Dolmatov ** 2003: *** March 13: Andrei Maslov *** March 27: V.P. Ilyin *** April 4: Igor Kashtanov *** April 6: Oleg Boyarov *** May 10: V.P. Stanova *** May 12: S.S. Chudin *** May-October: Vladimir *** October 14: Vladimir Fomin *** November 14: Vladimir Fedosov *** November 15: Konstantin Polikarpov ** 2005: *** June 8: Liang Fatkulin *** September 28: Yuri Kuznetsov *** October 15: Nikolai Vorobyov *** November 16: Nikolai Zakharchenko, 63 *** November 21: O. Lavrienko *** November 28: V.I. Dudukin *** December 6: Nikolai Koryagin *** December 16: V.N. Soloviev *** December 19: B.A. Grishin *** December 26: A.N. Lyovochkin ** 2006: *** February 27: J.N. Romashkin *** March 4: Stepan Vasilenko *** March 24: M.A. Joldoshev *** April 12: Larissa Kulygina *** June 14: Marina Moskalyova, 36 On Criminal Minds *Season Seven **"True Genius" - While Pichushkin has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's main unsub, Caleb Rossmore - Both are serial killers who developed a fondness for chess at an early age, had obsessions with another serial killer (Andrei Chikatilo in Pichushkin's case, The Zodiac Killer in Rossmore's), had a teenage accomplice (though Pichushkin's never actually participated in his crimes and was murdered by him), killed a boy when they were teenagers, then reemerged years later to begin killing again, and during their later murders they targeted men and women (though Rossmore copied the Zodiac Killer's victimology, while Pichushkin killed almost indiscriminately), performed overkill on them (Rossmore on his female victims only), killed them in parks, had three survivors, and had signatures involving leaving items at their murder scenes. Sources *Wikipedia's article about Pichushkin *Murderpedia's article about Pichushkin References Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Real Life Narcissists Category:Real Life Child Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Psychopaths